Contact centers are generally known. Contact centers are typically used by organizations to handle contacts with clients.
In order to use a contact center, the organization may promulgate (by advertising or otherwise) one or more communication system identifiers (e.g., telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, etc.) through which a client may contact the organization. Alternatively, the organization may obtain a list of communication system identifiers and automatically place calls to clients.
Contacts with clients may be established through any of a number of different communication system mediums (e.g., PSTN, e-mail, chat, websites, etc.). Once a contact is established, a controller of the contact center may select and assign the call to an agent of the organization.
Selection of an agent may be based upon any of a number of criteria (e.g., longest available agent, skill, etc.). When based upon skill, the controller may first attempt to determine a purpose of the call. Purpose may be determined from the communication system identifier used to contact the organization or upon the identity of the client.
Alternatively, in the case of a call originating from a website, the purpose of a call may be determined from a web page from which the call originated. In the case of the PSTN, the purpose of the call may be determined from the number dialed as provided by DNIS information.
The identity of the client may be determined from call associated information. Call associated information may include ANI information delivered along with a PSTN call or a source IP address in the case of e-mail or chat.
In some contact centers, voice and data communication with agents is centralized within the contact center and is accomplished under a packet format. In such cases, voice calls with clients are supported (at least from the contact center to the agent) under a VoIP format. A gateway within the contact center may convert between the VoIP on the agent side of the gateway and a switched circuit format, for example, where the contact with the client is established through the PSTN.
While the use of VoIP on the agent side gives agents far more flexibility in being able to work from remote sites, VoIP complicates agent support. For example, where an agent perceives a threat, the agent may wish to record a call. However, there are no network devices that are capable of recording VoIP calls without the unnecessary difficulty of creating a three party connection. Accordingly, a need exists for a way of recording VoIP calls that can be placed within the communication system rather than on the agent's computer.